Ziegevolk
A Ziegevolk (TSEE-guh-folk; Ger. Ziege "goat" + Volk "people") is a goat-like Wesen that first appeared in "Lonelyhearts". Characteristics When Ziegevolk woge, they grow hair over most of their bodies, their faces become flatter, and their ears become pointed. Like actual goats, they have small horns just above their foreheads and beards on their chins. The skin on the backs of their hands turn black, giving them a very passing resemblance to hooves. Oddly, despite being goat-like, male Ziegevolk have fangs, and female Ziegevolk have horns. Ziegevolk have superhuman agility, speed, and are able to jump decent heights and distances when woged. For example, whenNick and Hank tried to arrest Billy Capra, he demonstrated great agility by quickly escaping and running along a catwalk and jumping off of a roof, without showing any signs of discomfort despite the height. Some of these abilities appear to extend into their human forms, as Barry Kellogg was able to outrunMonroe by quite a distance, even though he wasn't woged. ("One Angry Fuchsbau") Geruck Gland he Geruck gland is a gland found just below the hypothalamus in a Ziegevolk's brain. The sole purpose of the gland is to regulate the release of pheromones from a Ziegevolk's sweat glands. By eating live amphibians, more specifically toads, Ziegevolk can stimulate the gland to produce more pheromones than usual. Certain types of toads stimulate the gland more than others. After eating certain toads, a Ziegevolk can produce enough pheromones so that all the Ziegevolk has to do is be near their intended victim to enthrall them.Even males, including Blutbaden with their keen sense of smell, have difficulty avoiding its influence, even if they are fully aware of what's happening. ("Lonelyhearts") Ziegevolk can use the pheromones for more than just inducing romantic feelings. For example, due to consuming a rare breed of toad, Barry Kellogg was able to use his pheromones to make people open to suggestion, enough to actually fabricate false memories from the recipient's perspective. These pheromones were so potent that he didn't require touch to spread them; they would simply spread through the air in close proximity to him. ("One Angry Fuchsbau") In response to this, a neutralizing procedure was developed in the late 1820's. Behavior The Ziegevolk are rather meek creatures and will always run rather than fight. They generally do not intend to kill their victims and are considered lovers, not fighters. They are commonly celebrities in Hollywood, and many are gameshow hosts. Ziegevolk are often found in bars, where they use their pheromones to lure and seduce victims. They are normally manipulative and arrogant creatures but are often mostly harmless. Ziegevolk that eat toads are not breeders, but herders, a rarity amongst the species. ("Lonelyhearts") The toads stimulate a gland in the brain that controls the secretion of sweat. Larger volumes of pheromone-filled sweat can force anyone to do whatever they say. ("One Angry Fuchsbau")They greatly fear any threats, such as Grimms or stronger Wesen like Blutbaden and Löwen. ("Lonelyhearts") ("One Angry Fuchsbau") Images